


This Means War

by Suki_Babe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe no Angst tbh, Sassy, Scheming, Teacher!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Babe/pseuds/Suki_Babe
Summary: Alec Lightwood just started his new job as the gym teacher at Brighton high school where his sister teaches Biology. Everything was going great until he met the chemistry teacher: Magnus Bane. When a chance encounter ends with the two men absolutely despising one another, it’s up to their friends (and students) to try and get them to realize how perfect they are for one another.Alternate summary: Every single fluffy trope known to man will be utilized in this short fanfic. Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don’t plan on making this one too long, maybe 5 or 6 chapters, but sometimes things don’t go to plan so it may be a little longer! There won’t be very much angst in this, I just wanted to write something fun and lighthearted given the current state of the world (Black Lives Matter, amiright ladies?). Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy this one! As always, each chapter will be based on a song and for this one I have chosen the band Marianas Trench (I recommend listening to the title song “This Means War” because it is a bop and the sole reason I am writing this). Let me know what ya think!

**Chapter 1:** **Shake Tramp**

Alec wakes up at precisely 5:30 AM; usually he hates waking up this early but he was barely able to get any sleep last night anyway. He’s always had a hard time sleeping when something new is about to happen, and this time it’s his new job that’s got him excited (and anxious). He never really thought that he would one day be a high school gym teacher, given that he started college as a business major, but after working at the local gym he decided to switch his major to physical education. It may not have been what his father wanted for him, but he was glad everyday that he didn’t continue with business and eventually take over Lightwood Electric. 

At 5:35 Alec interrupts his thoughts and gets out of bed, turning on the bedside lamp and stretching out his arms. He always starts his days with a 30 minute run so he throws on a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt and heads out the door. Once he makes it out of his apartment building, he takes a deep breath of the cold, fresh air and starts his run. There’s something so relaxing about running in the dark, specifically before most people awake. He doesn’t have to worry about running into anyone, and the air feels crisped right before the sunrise. He takes a few laps around the neighborhood and decides to end his run a few minutes early, deciding that he’s too excited for the first day to keep putting off getting ready. 

Once he gets back inside, he takes a quick shower and fluffs his dark, curly hair with a towel. He never bothers to blow dry it, it just manages to make his hair look frizzy and dry. He throws on a pair of boxers and heads to the kitchen to make himself some coffee and breakfast. 

At 6:30, he finishes up his breakfast and puts his dishes in the sink. He heads back into his room and grabs a pair of black trousers along with a blue polo. He finishes the look with a black belt and black dress shoes, throwing on a black sweatshirt in case it gets cold. Given that it’s late August in Rochester, New York, you never know when it might get a little windy. He’s out the door by 7:00 and gets in his dark green 1968 Ford Mustang. It took him years to save up for, but he’d be damned if he didn’t drive it every time he gets the chance. It’s only a 10 minute drive to the school but he knows Izzy always gets there early and it would make him feel better to get to talk to her before his first class. He pulls into the parking lot and swiftly parks in the faculty parking. The sun has finally made an appearance this morning, so when he gets out of the car he takes a quick minute to soak in the sunshine. As he’s leaning against his car, he hears a car roll up blasting music. At first, he assumes that it’s an early high school student, but the sparkly, purple jeep pulls into the parking spot right next Alec’s own before the driver opens the door, slamming it into the side of Alec’s pristine paint job. Alec immediately jumps up from his spot against his car and catches a glimpse of the man wincing at the contact between his car door and the side of Alec’s. At first, Alec is distracted by the beautiful face that pokes out of the car, but then he immediately fills with rage at the fact that the man just hit his car. He runs over to the side to see the damage, just as the sparkly man gets out of his car to also examine the damage. They both take a look at the sizable dents and chipped green paint, Alec lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Oh dear,” the man says. “I must not have been paying attention.” The man laughs and for some reason that laugh sends a shiver down Alec’s spine. He assumes it’s the rage that’s boiling in his stomach. 

“Not paying attention? That’s an understatement. I don’t know how you could possibly think blasting that music counts as driving safely.” Alec lets out, exasperated as to how he’s going to pay to fix his car door. He’s kept it in perfect condition since the day that he got it and this guy has just ruined his track record. 

The man lets out a sarcastic laugh before saying, “Well, sorry I like to start my mornings with a bit of joy. It seems as if you usually start your mornings with a stick up your ass.”

“Excuse me? You just hit  _ my  _ car. I think I have a right to be upset.” Alec furrows his brow, annoyed that he’s starting his first day with such an irritating encounter. 

“That’s a fair point,” the man sighs. “But you don’t have to be so rude.”

“Rude? I’m being rude? You still haven’t even apologized for denting my car door.” 

“Given the abysmal color, I think you should be thanking me. Now you have an excuse to get a new paint job.” 

_ Is this guy serious?  _ Alec thinks to himself. 

“Maybe a nice navy, or pink.” The man says dryly. 

Now it’s Alec’s turn to let out a sarcastic laugh, “Right. Well, it was  _ so _ nice to meet you but I think I’d like to be anywhere but here. Bye.” 

Alec walks away as the man behind him slams his car door, walking the opposite direction. It’s just now occurred to him that 1. He never got the man's name and 2. Given that they're both parked in the faculty parking, Alec gets to see him everyday.  _ Great.  _

…

Magnus gets inside of the high school doors, slightly shaking from the interaction he’d just had outside. He knows that he probably should have apologized, but the other man was just so rude that he couldn’t help being a little sassy. He’s always been defensive when people comment on his driving skills. At first glance, he was stunned by how gorgeous the other man was, but then he opened his mouth and it all went to shit. He swings open the door to Ragnor’s classroom and watches as the older man looks up from his book and sighs. 

“It’s the first day of class,” Ragnor says in his thick British accident. “What could possibly have you miffed already?”

“Some asshole in the parking lot yelled at me for hitting his car with my door. I would have offered to pay for it if he hadn’t been such a dick.” 

Ragnor stares at Magnus for a second, gauging if his friend is serious or not. 

After a second, Ragnor lets out a sigh, “Are you telling me you’re upset because you hit  _ someone else’s  _ car? That makes absolutely no sense.” 

Magnus huffs before falling dramatically in the chair across from Ragnor’s desk, “you wouldn’t understand, he said I was an irresponsible driver and that my music is too loud.”

“Ah,” Ragnor says. “You always did have a habit of overreacting when someone insults your driving. Who was this man anyway?”

“I’m not sure, must be new because I was parked in the faculty lot and I’ve never seen him around before. He did have the most sinful hazel eyes.” Magnus says, daydreaming slightly. 

Ragnor lets out a hearty laugh, “Only you could simultaneously despise someone while thinking about shagging him. Classes start at 8:00 and I need to prepare, so shoo.” 

Ragnor does a shoo-ing motion with his hand and Magnus lets out a dramatic sigh before getting up. 

“I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“Goodbye, you insufferable drama queen.” Ragnor waves, but his head is already in a book. 

Ragnor started teaching English at Brighton a few years ago, after moving to New York from London, but him and Magnus had been friends for a very long time. Magnus lived in London for a while in high school with his father, and even though Ragnor was a few grades ahead of him, they quickly became friends. After Magnus moved back to New York to take care of his mother, they kept in contact and eventually Magnus got him the job at Brighton. Magnus takes a moment to appreciate his friendship with Ragnor before turning away. 

Magnus leaves the room and heads towards his class down the hall, he has some preparing to do too and there’s only 45 minutes until his students will be shuffling in, and only 15 until Aline is set to arrive. Aline is a star student of his, who offered to be his TA this year in order to earn some volunteering credits. She says it’ll look good on a college application, and wants to get it done during her junior year so she can immediately start applying during the summer. She wants to major in chemistry as well, but Magnus assumes she’ll go for a Doctorate rather than just a Bachelor’s like he did. She always has been an overachiever. 

Magnus unlocks the door and takes in the dusty smell of his chemistry classroom. He flips on the lights and looks around, admiring the room that he’s spent the last 5 years teaching in. He’s in no way been teaching as long as most of the other teachers, but he’s definitely well respected by (most of) the faculty and the students. He sits down at his desk and starts to unpack his lesson plans. 

…

“Wait, he just hit your car and didn’t even apologize?” Izzy asks, mouth full of egg McMuffin. 

“Yes,” Alec fumes. “He even said that I have a stick up my ass for getting upset.” 

Izzy giggles while swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, “Well, he does have a point there, big brother.” 

She winks at him and Alec huffs. 

“I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t even apologize. I’ve spent so much money on that car just to have this guy act like a total dick about denting it.” 

“He doesn’t know how much you’ve spent on that car, but I understand. I would be just as pissed if someone scratched my white BMW.” 

Alec rolls his eyes this time, “Simon bought that for you after his first book took off, it's hardly the same thing.” 

Izzy gets up from her desk and laughs, “I know, I just like to rile you up. Besides, it’s not my fault that my husband happens to be a rich, extremely handsome and famous author.”

She pats his shoulder and walks to the trash can to throw away the wrapper from her breakfast. 

“Handsome? I can’t really say he’s my type.” Alec smirks,  _ two can play at that game.  _

“I know what you’re doing,” Izzy says, “And I won’t bite. Besides, classes start in 30 minutes and I know my favorite students are going to get here early. You should go check out the gym anyway, they redid it this summer.”

“Alright Iz, I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Of course! I have to introduce you to all of the best teachers. But before you go, who was that guy in the parking lot anyway?” Izzy asks, right as Alec gets to the door. 

“We didn’t exactly exchange names, but he was wearing the most hideous sparkly purple jeep and has spiky hair.” Alec responds. 

He sees Izzy’s eyes widen as she just says, “Right.” 

Alec waits to see if she’s going to say anything else, but when she doesn't he decides to leave. He walks slowly down the hallway, now realizing that he has no clue how to get to the gym. Once he makes it to the end of the hallway, he turns around to head back and ask Izzy directions. As soon as he turns around, he sees the ends of Izzy’s black hair whipping around the corner at the other end of the hallway.  _ Weird.  _

…

“Magnus Bane!” 

He hears Isabelle Lightwood yell before he’s even registered that she’s walked through the classroom door. Magnus and Aline both look up from his desk, they’ve just been going over the syllabus for a bit before the rest of the students arrive. 

“Isabelle, I would say it’s lovely to see you, but it seems that you might be upset with me.” 

“Good morning, Mrs. Lightwood-Lewis.” Aline says quietly. 

Izzy ignores them both and slams her hand on Magnus’ desk, startling the both of them. 

“You hit my brother's car this morning and didn’t even apologize? What the hell were you thinking?!”

Magnus winces, registering the confused and shocked face of Aline before standing up to meet Izzy’s eyes. She might be a few inches taller than him with those stilettos but he wasn’t going to back down on this one. 

“That’s the brother you’ve been trying to set me up with for a whole year?! I’m appalled.  _ Your brother  _ called me an irresponsible driver because I have the gall to listen to music in the morning.” 

“You dented his pride and joy, Magnus! You have no idea how long it took him to save up for that thing. You didn’t even offer to pay for the damages.” 

“Well,” Magnus tuts, “I would have if he would’ve given me the chance!”

Izzy lets out an exasperated breath before collapsing on one of the puffy chair Magnus reserves for his favorite students, “I can’t believe you.” 

Magus sits back down at his desk and takes in the shy look Aline is giving him from across the desk. 

“She’s right,” Aline says softly. “You could’ve at least apologized.” 

Magnus sighs, but knows that they’re both right. 

“I know,” Magnus says. “But I just got so heated in the moment that I forgot about apologizing completely. I also may have told him that he has a stick up his ass.” 

Aline giggles, while Izzy tries to keep her composure. 

“He may have mentioned that,” Izzy says. “He may have also described your car as, and I quote, ‘a hideous sparkly purple jeep.’” 

Magnus gasps while both Izzy and Aline laugh. 

“That’s sacrilegious! How dare he insult my baby like that.” Magnus puts a hand against his chest, but a part of him knows that the purple was a  _ bold  _ choice. What can he say, he was frivolous in his 20s. 

Izzy gets up before saying, “Just promise me you’ll apologize, I can’t start off the year with my brother and my second favorite co-worker hating each other.” 

“Fine, I will. But only because I love you. Even though you just called me your  _ second  _ favorite.” Magnus says. 

“Sorry Magnus, Clary has the top spot because she hasn’t dented my brother's car.” Izzy walks to the door. 

“I’m sure that Sherwin being her best friend has absolutely  _ nothing  _ to do with it.” Magnus winks. 

Izzy rolls her eyes before leaving the room. 

“I have no clue what just happened.” Aline says. 

“Don’t worry about it, you know too much already.” Magnus responds and they both get back to work. 

Magnus will apologize eventually, he just won’t like it. He’s too prideful when it comes to his driving, and he has to admit that the little scuffle in the parking lot was absolutely idiotic. Plus, the man was absolutely breathtaking. No wonder Izzy has been trying to set them up for so long, he’s definitely Magnus’ type. 

But Magnus is getting ahead of himself, they don’t even like each other. 

_Yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter, everyone! Let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> As always, I'm looking for someone to beta this work so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> <3


End file.
